Fear is the real enemy Jelsa Fanfiction
by floydandgigi
Summary: Jack is content with his new life as a guardian, until a new guardian is chosen. he is eager to find out more about the new guardian. he finds that he has a great connection with Elsa and finds himself quickly falling for her, but does she feel the same? :) first fanfic so please tell me what you think! , another jelsa love story basically. love ya
1. Chapter 1

It had almost been three years since it all happened. Since Jack was chosen to be a guardian, since Pitch Black appeared from the shadows and threatened to destroy everything they had sought to protect, since Sandy had been lost to Pitch's power (but was restored), since they finally defeated him, since Jack felt he belonged for the first time. He finally had a family. Not in blood but in friendship, they had each other's backs 24/7 no matter what danger they put themselves in. To Jack, that was family. However, what he did not expect was that it was all about to change, that there was to be a new edition to the guardians…

After a long hard day bringing joy and fun to children with a snow day Jack ran into Tooth who was on her way to collect teeth from a child in North America.

"Tooth? Where are the other fairies? Why are you alone?" Jack stammered floating gently to the ground on the cold breeze surrounding them.

"I wanted to um…see the children again. I miss it Jack, seeing their little peaceful faces while they sleep, it's been so long."

"Well, can I at least come with you?"

Tooth sighed. "I guess so, I like having you around." She blushed ever so slightly. Jack didn't seem to notice as the wind carried him through the bitter cold sky after Tooth.

They reached the child's bedroom and quietly climbed inside, careful not to wake the sleepy boy who was so eagerly awaiting a visit from the Tooth Fairy. As quietly as possible Tooth removed the two teeth from under the pillow and left two quarters under there instead. Jack watched silently as a look of painful longing crossed over Tooth's face. She leaned in closer and stroked the little boy's soft hair.

"Sweet dreams," She whispered. "Never stop believing." It was at that moment Jack looked out of the frosted window, to see the Northern Lights flitting across the sky, he knew what this meant. A signal for the guardians. He opened the window and signalled for Tooth that they needed to leave, she looked up wide-eyed. Immediately she flew out of the window and sped towards the North Pole, Jack followed her.

As they reached the North Pole they knew something strange was happening, not necessarily bad, but not good either. They entered wary of what was going on. Straightaway North greeted them with a smile and a big warm hug. This eased some of the pressure pushing down on Jack's chest; at least he knew it couldn't be that bad if North was smiling.

"Ah, Jack! Tooth! Welcome back!" He said with a jolly smile, "Man in moon has something to tell us!" This made Jack's head prick upwards to look at the moon, he had always longed for the moon to talk to him alone, to give him answers he wanted so desperately. But, now he had them.

They joined up with Sandy and Bunny and walked in silence towards where the man in the moon talked to them. Jack waited patiently as shadows appeared on the floor before him, first a snowflake. Which puzzled him, then the Boogeyman's face. _Oh no_ Jack thought, this means trouble. More than trouble in fact, war. Unexpectedly the floor below Jack shuddered and he quickly sidestepped out of the way. A large clear-blue appeared from under the floor. The other guardians gasped, but Jack, who hadn't witnessed this happening before backed away confused. North suddenly shouted with excitement "ANOTHER GUARDIAN? ANOTHER! JACK WAS ONLY CHOSEN 3 YEARS AGO! THIS IS BIZARRE!" Tooth flitted around the room muttering to herself about who it could possibly be. The Easter Bunny looked angry. "What are we five not good enough for you or something?" The Sandman just stopped and stared, jaw open, no sound escaping from his mouth. Jack kept his eyes fixed on the crystal as an image appeared above it. A figure of slim, beautiful woman appeared. She wore a long tightly fitted dress and her hair was braided into a thick plait at the side, even though she was merely a shadow, a protection, she took Jack's breath away.

He looked over at everyone. North's mouth was pressed into a thin line, his brow creased into a frown. "The Ice Queen of Arendelle." He said bitterly.

"The Ice Queen?" Jack asked of pure curiosity, he had not heard of anyone with such a title.

"Yes," North replied. "She possesses almost the same power you do Jack, her power is controlled by fear. Which I don't understand how that works, anyway, why would the man in moon chose her? What can she do to protect children?" Tooth looked around the projection of the beautiful woman. "Her name is Elsa, she is one of the only people who we have never been able to collect all the teeth of. Her parents shut her away. They closed the gates to their castle; they never opened the doors or windows to the castle ever again, which is why we couldn't get all her teeth. It was because she almost accidentally killed her sister with her ice powers when she was little. Her parents were killed in a storm on a ship, I do believe that's what lead to her revealing her powers to her subjects on her coronation day. Everyone was scared, they thought she was a witch! She ran away to be free and use her powers but then her sister went to find her, once again fear ran cold through the Queen when her sister asked her to return, she froze her heart unintentionally. But everything is okay now; they live in peace in Arendelle. She's super pretty! Her teeth are too!" Tooth giggled.

Jack was immediately intrigued about her. She seemed quite a lot like him. Similar powers, she didn't have a family, didn't belong. But she found her sister, like Jack found the guardians, or rather, the other way around. Jack forced North to let him go and bring Queen Elsa to the North Pole, he needed to find out more about her. Surprisingly North let him.


	2. Chapter 2

He let the strong wind take him to Arendelle, until he arrived there he didn't realise how nervous he would be, what would he say to her? What if she didn't want to come with them? Would he have to force her? He slowly approached the castle that Bunny described to him in his directions to get to Arendelle. Jack didn't bother knocking; he flew up to the nearest window and went inside. The castle was huge, but he had the sense to check the throne room first. To Jack's surprise the Queen wasn't there, but a smaller girl with red brown hair that was in braids either side of her head was, he slowly crept up to her. He walked into her sight, as many children still didn't. But she looked straight at him.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" She asked. Jack was frozen on the spot; he was amazed that she believed. It took him a few seconds to regain his composure and answer as formally as he could. "My name is Jack. Jack Frost in fact, I have come here on official business concerning the Queen of Arendelle." Her face lit up and she giggled excitedly "J-JACK FROST?! Oh, I knew you were real! Elsa said you were! This is fantastic, I'll go and get her!" and she was gone, shouting up the stairs for her beloved sister. Jack thought about her words, the Queen believes in him. _Makes sense really,_ he thought. _Her powers are like mine after all._

While he waited the spirit of winter decided to look around the room. There was an enormous- and very beautiful- painting of what Jack could only guess was the past King and Queen, Elsa's parents.

"They were beautiful weren't they Jack?" a silvery voice spoke from behind him, instinctively he turned around to face the voice and poised his staff aggressively towards the voice. But when he saw the woman stood in front of him he lowered it again. She was even more beautiful than on the projection.

"I know all about you Jack Frost, the snow days you create, the storms you craft. My mama taught me to believe in you and I always did, it was because I knew someone could possibly have the same powers as me. Everyone else thought you were a myth, but to me, you were like a friend I never knew." Jack stayed still; he couldn't take his eyes off her. She grinned and waved her hand at him. "Did you know you are the only other person to have powers like me?" The Ice Queen giggled and then crafted a large snowflake in her palm of her hand, she threw it at him and he caught it with ease, admiring its beauty. Her expression suddenly changed, she now looked fierce "Why have you come here Jack?" The way she said his name like that made him shiver. Jack swallowed, cleared his throat and took a step towards her. "Queen of Arendelle, the man in the moon has chosen you to be a guardian, to protect the children of the world." A strange expression passed over her face, as if she had been hurt. "W-what? Why…why me? I am not special, I can't protect children. I mean I don't even have a centre. I am nothing, a nobody." She collapsed to her knees and bowed her head. Jack was confused on how her emotions changed so quickly. A minute ago she looked like a angry tiger ready to pounce, now she looked as fragile and timid as a mouse almost sobbing on the floor. He could tell by the strangled noises escaping her throat that she was holding back the tears. He slowly approached Elsa and knelt beside her speaking in his most soothing voice. "My lady, you are special. You were born with a gift. It's time you put it to use. We all have a destiny, when I was first chosen I thought the man in the moon was wrong because I didn't have a centre and no one believed in me. But he chose me and now I see that he is never wrong. So don't you dare say you are nothing. I found my place with the guardians, maybe you will too." He smiled a shimmering toothy grin at the Queen as she lifted up her icy blue eyes to meet his. To his surprise she smiled back, the guardian held out his hand and she took it. He led her to the nearest window and opened it, letting the cold wind inside. But obviously the cold didn't bother them anyway. "Close your eyes." Jack whispered into her ear while securing his arms around her legs and waist. She squeezed her eyes shut as he jumped out of the window; the wind carrying them to their destination, the North Pole.

Elsa looked up at Jack while they were flying. He was almost like everything she had imagined he would be when her mama told her bedtime stories about his adventures when she was about 6 years old. He was on the skinny side but still strong, his cheekbones stood out on his pale flawless face and he had the most beautiful blue eyes that contrasted perfectly with his snow-white hair. She must have gasped or made some sort of strange noise because he looked down and smiled at her. It was at that moment that she realised how attractive he really was. Then she was suddenly aware of his cold hand under her knees and around her waist. Instinctively she looked down at the ground far below them, she gasped from horror and flung her arms around his Jack's neck for protection and stability. He chuckled as she buried her head into his frosty blue hoodie. "Don't worry my lady, I'd never drop you." Jack whispered softly into Elsa's light blonde hair. A blush crept over Elsa's cheeks; she kept her head buried in his chest so he wouldn't see. _Oh my god._ She thought to herself, _I can't fall for him, I can't!_ Jack snapped her back to her senses. "My lady, you can come out now, we're here." He chuckled again, _he sounds so cute when he laughs like that _Elsa pondered _No Stop Elsa! You can't fall for the spirit of winter!_

Jack landed and detached his arms from around Elsa, making sure she landed lightly on the ground. She soothed her dress and hair down, the wind had blown her hair so much it looked like a birds nest. Jack moved around her and helped to tuck in the bits at the back she couldn't reach. "You look beautiful, don't worry." He spoke quietly from behind. In astonishment the Queen turned around to face him, completely stunned at what he had just said. The blood rushed to her cheeks as she just managed to stammer a thank you. He was looking down at the snowy ground red in the face, as if he was embarrassed himself.

Elsa inspected her surroundings quickly changing the subject. "So this is the North Pole huh? Never been here before." She looked around and spotted a large building that wasn't that far away but still some times walking distance away. Jack spotted what she was looking at. "That is where we are heading! I'm going to introduce you to my fellow guardians!" He exclaimed jumping into the air and floating around on the wind.

The Ice Queen looked with awe at him flying, she always wished she could fly. She mama would tell her stories of faeries and folklore when she was younger. At one point Elsa believed she was a faerie because of her magical gift. Her mother even had a book specially written for her called 'The Winter Faeries' so that she thought she had a gift to help bring winter into the world, instead of fearing the power she held in her fingertips. The thought of her and Anna's mama brought tears to her eyes, she tried to fight them back but it spilled over her cheek and she stopped walking to compose herself. Jack stopped almost as soon as she did, noticing something was wrong. He landed in front of her and looked in her teary eyes. " What's wrong my lady?" He pulled his sleeve over his hand and dabbed at her face carefully, wiping away the tears. Elsa smiled softly at him "Oh…I was thinking about my mother and then that brought on a whole lot of memories and the waterworks." She laughed weakly. "Well maybe you'd like to tell me all about yourself, I'm sure it will help to get things off your chest. In return I'll tell you all about myself." He smirked cheekily at Elsa, which made her giggle, "Deal." She wasn't particularly keen on telling her story, but she sure was curious to know his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please bear with me, it is my 14th birthday this weekend so T don't think I will be able to write up anymore of this story over the weekend. of course i have to juggle writing with school too. So please forgive me for taking so long. I'm pretty sure that this story will end up being pretty long. Thank you for reading, i really appreciate it~ Georgia x**

* * *

They decided they would put meeting the guardians on hold for now and get to know each other. Jack watched in awe as Elsa used her powers to fashion a small cottage out of ice for them to talk in. When they were inside she began to craft furniture; a small table and chairs; a sofa with a blanket of snow next to an unnecessary fireplace; a tall bookcase and an icy dresser. Queen Elsa was having so much fun creating things she forgot Jack was there, it had been so long since she had used her power freely like this, that's exactly what she felt, free. After finishing she turned around, looked at Jack proudly and dusted off her hands. She was grinning from ear to ear. He stood leaning on his staff with his mouth wide open. "What do you think?" She asked winking at the Spirit. "H-how did you? So fast! I mean wow, I wasn't expecting that…It was breathtaking my lady, wow."

"Not bad for a girl is it? And please stop calling me that my name is Elsa. The only time I made anything like this was when I made my Ice Castle." She stuck her tongue out at him and crafted a snowball behind her back. Jack laughed at her and examined every detail of her craftsmanship "An Ice Castle huh? You'll have to show me one day." The Queen laughed, just as Jack realised what was behind her back she took aim and fired. It hit Jack right on the nose. Elsa giggled as he shook off the snow grinning. "So you were going to tell me all about yourself, mysterious Jack Frost."

They sat together talking for what seemed like hours. Jack told the Queen all about Pitch Black and how he tried to make all the children stop believing in the guardians, he talked about Jamie, the first child ever to believe in him. Then how he found his memories of his mortal life and found out why he was a guardian, his centre was fun. He talked about what he had done since then, bringing snow days to the world. Making children believe in the guardians and himself again.

"So like, how old are you?" Elsa asked, he seemed to have a pretty eventful life for someone who looked so young. "Hmm…I have lost track where around the 300 mark I think."

"300! WOW! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" The Queen blurted out, stunned at how old he was. "Hey! What do I still look good for 300?" Jack chuckled raising an eyebrow. "My la- uh Elsa, we guardians are immortal, although I was immortal before I was a guardian anyways, but the rest of them weren't." Elsa was shocked, he was going to live forever, she wasn't. Weirdly she couldn't bear to think of that. Even though they had only known each other for less than a day, they had some sort of connection, like nothing Elsa had felt before. Then it hit her. She had been chosen to be the next guardian; she was going to be immortal too. She was going to outlive her sister and the rest of her family. Elsa's lungs seemed to stop working and she thought she was having a panic attack. Jack looked worriedly at her, was something wrong? Had he upset her with something he had said? The Ice Queen forced her breath back to normal but she was left panting for breath. "I-I'm going to be…IMMORTAL?" Her voice cracked as the fear washed over her and sharp icicles shot out from her hands and buried themselves into the wall next to Jack. He was suddenly scared, she had so much power in those tiny delicate hands. But he had to calm her down or she could hurt him, or more importantly, herself.

The spirit took Elsa's hands in his and whispered into her ear. "It just means…I'll always be here to protect you." He didn't even wait for a reply, his arms found their way around her waist as he pulled her towards him. She gasped from the shock of his cold touch but didn't refuse. She let him hold her; once again she buried her head in his soft sweater. "You seem to like to like it down there don't you?" Jack laughed. Elsa focused on her breathing and calmed herself down, with the help of Jack of course. "I am sorry, I just thought about my sister and her husband, I am going to outlive them, aren't I?" A tear slipped down her pale cheeks. Jack looked deep into her eyes. He sighed, there was no way to put it lightly. "Yes…I am very sorry." Elsa breathed out. "After I am made a guardian I will be able to see her again, wont I?"

"Yes, whenever you want." She breathed in. "So you want to know about my past then?" She said managing the weakest of smiles.

After more hours of sitting in their icy chairs talking about her sad life Elsa finally came to the end of her story. Jack had sat on the top of his staff like a monkey and listened intently the whole way through. She was surprised that he showed any interest in her life whatsoever, but there he was. The Ice Queen found herself being distracted by him once again, the way his hair seemed to have a life of its own, sticking out at odd angles. His soft cheekbones casting shadows on his pale ice-cold skin and his eyes, she thought they were the most beautiful things that she had ever seen. "Elsa, quit staring at me like that." Jack said grinning. The Queen felt her face flushing. "Oh, s-sorry I didn't mean to."

"Don't apologize, many women stare at me, I have been told I am stunningly attractive." He said proudly. Elsa fashioned another snowball and hit him giggling. "I thought you said not many people believe in you!" Jack began to throw snowballs of his own at the beautiful Queen. They both ran around screaming and laughing, snowballs flying. The guardian of fun swooped up behind her and scooped her up in his arms flying out of the block of ice that was the door.

Elsa screamed and laughed as she clung on to him while he began performing loops and low dives. _I have never had this much fun, not even with Anna_ she thought. Her hands were firmly clutching the fabric of his hoodie for support but she still felt like she was flying with him instead of him carrying her. Eventually he started to slow down and Elsa got the chance to catch her breath. When he put her down on her feet carefully she was so giddy that her knees buckled and she fell into the snowy ground. Jack looked over worried but as soon as he saw that she was laughing he relaxed again. He knelt down in the snow next to her and looked at her properly. Her skin was pale and flawless; her hair was perfectly in place and decorated with tiny little snowflakes. The dress she was wearing was tight and turquoise coloured. It shimmered in the light of the sun. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. _I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my 300 years, never felt so comfortable around anyone either _he thought. The guardian had an idea. He took some snow and cupped it in his hands and held it up to his mouth. Elsa sat up puzzled, was he eating the snow? But then she saw he was using his magic. He took his hands away and revealed a perfect frosted rose. He offered it to the Queen "I know it's not an Ice Castle but here you go." He was sure she was going to think he was weird for giving her a fake flower but her face lit up instead. She took it carefully and held it up to the light watching it sparkle. The flower captivated Elsa; it was so detailed and beautiful. It took her breath away. "Thank you Jack, It's beautiful. I will treasure it forever."

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you my lady." There he went again, Jack felt embarrassed telling her how he felt but he couldn't help it, he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. He looked up to find Elsa laughing. "Who knew Jack Frost who brought the harshest of winter storms could have such a warm heart." Jack smiled at Elsa. "I have never been so nice to anyone before, that is until I met you." This time it was Elsa's turn to blush. She stood up and brushed the snow from her dress, she infused it with her magic so the snow didn't get it wet. Which was very helpful since they were in the North Pole. "So," She began "How about we go meet those friends of yours?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again i apologize for taking so long but i am doing my absolute best to write as fast as my fingers allow me too! Also please do tell me if i mess up anything, i.e dates, spellings etc. it helps! i'm loving writing this so far and i promise a lot more will happen between Elsa and Jack in the next chapter! i just didn't want to have them rushing into a relationship, i felt as though they should get to be friends first. Also this story has 500+ views now which i never in one million years expected thank you!, and please don't forget to review!~ loves x**

* * *

She hated to admit it but she was falling for Jack, despite her efforts to stop herself. But the Queen couldn't help it, when she was around him her icy heart thawed. Never before had anyone –not even Anna- been able to do that. To make her truly open up to them. Around Jack she felt secure, like he would never hurt her or leave. She wondered if Jack was feeling the same way. _What if he doesn't? _Elsa thought, _what if he's just leading me on and doesn't like me at all? _She forced her thoughts onto other matters, like meeting the guardians, she was pretty nervous. I mean what was she supposed to say, 'Hi, I'm supposed to be the new member of the guardians; no one thinks I even exist and you are all going to hate me?' it just didn't sound right. The only thing keeping her together was the fact Jack Frost was holding her hand.

They held hands and walked in silence to the enormous mahogany front door of Santa Claus' factory. Elsa was about to knock when Jack pulled her back and tapped the door with his staff. Immediately frost circled in strange patterns across the door. The Ice Queen gasped, his power was beautiful, she reached out to touch it but the door opened, a gesture to go inside. She looked nervously over her shoulder at Jack and bit her lip. Her heart was pounding so loud it filled her eardrums. He gestured her forward with his hands but before she turned back he took her by the shoulders, brushed her hair back and planted a kiss between her eyebrows. This took Elsa completely by surprise. She opened her eyes to look at the guardian, then she did something she wasn't expecting; she threw her arms around him. Jack stumbled backwards but didn't fall, quickly regaining his balance. He carefully placed his arms around her, his fingers circling the small of her back. They held each other for what seemed like forever, "Thank you Jack, I think I'm ready now." Elsa said, with a glow in her otherwise pale cheeks.

They walked through the door together, hand in hand. Straight away they were greeted by the sight of all the guardians. They were nothing like Elsa had imagined. Jack had briefly described them to her, an old jolly fat man; a grumpy Australian rabbit; a small mute golden man and a bird-like fairy. But still she imagined them taller, sort of like warriors. She did not expect what she found at all. Bunny looked down at their joint hands and started laughing. "Never thought I'd see Jack Frost getting close to anyone!" He exclaimed in his thick aussie accent. Jack immediately turned red and loosened his grip on Elsa's hand, but he did not drop it. Tooth flew up to the Queen and held a hand to her face. "You're so beautiful! Can I see your teeth?" Jack had previously warned her about tooth doing this. She giggled "Thank you! And if you must." Tooth placed her hand inside Elsa's mouth and poked around like a dentist examining a patient. Jack laughed at the Queen and gave her a knowing smile. He felt a small pull on his leg, he looked down and saw Sandy. "What's up Sandy?" He asked. An array images floated above the Sandman's head. First a snowflake, then a little man with a stick (Jack presumed it was him) then a heart and finally, a small woman with a chunky braid. The spirit of winter chuckled and knelt down to reach Sandy's level "Ha, you do catch on fast little man."

Tooth eventually took her hands from Elsa's mouth and retreated behind Bunny. "So _Ice Queen_," he sounded angry, "tell me, what can YOU protect in children?" His face contorted, like he couldn't stand to look at her. The Queen stifled a sob. She looked down, afraid that if she opened her mouth the tears would flow. It felt like the Easter Bunny's eyes were boring into her skull, searching for an answer to his question, an answer she didn't have. It was Jack who eventually stepped in, "How dare you talk to her like that? Can't you see that Elsa is fragile at this moment in time?"

"Well since you're on 'first name terms' now, you tell me!" Jack was getting frustrated, he squeezed Elsa's hand reassuringly and took a deep breath in. He exhaled. "This is the problem, just like when I was first a guardian, we don't know what Elsa's centre is…" Bunny's expression didn't change; he looked even angrier than before. The rabbit marched over to Elsa and for a moment Jack thought that he was going to hit her. Quickly he wedged himself between the two of them, still tightly holding Elsa's hand in his own. She was taken aback at how far he was going to protect her. All her life she had been alone, no one to protect her, she had to live with fear as her only companion and that's not good when you're afraid of being afraid. Bunny growled at Jack through his big rabbit teeth. "Why do you protect her? With the power she holds in her fingertips why does she need you!" He poked at Jacks sternum with his index finger. Elsa had had it. "ENOUGH! STOP IT!" she wrenched her hand from Jack's to prevent her from hurting him. Sharp icicles shot out from the Ice Queen's palms and penetrated the floor next to Bunny's feet. His face was full of utter shock and horror. He took a few steps back and was just about to reach for his boomerangs when North stepped forward from the shadows. He took Elsa's shaking hands and looked her in the eyes. "My lady of Arendelle, we need you to be a guardian with us. Man in moon chose you, you must have something special inside." _That is what he said to me too, _Jack thought. "I am sorry," she replied "I didn't mean to start anything I- I'm scared." North looked over at Bunny angrily and let go of the Queens cold hands. "Bunny, how dare you scare her like that?! Surely you know the Ice Queens powers are controlled by fear? I am disappointed in you." That's when it all clicked. Like pieces of a puzzle fitting together in Jack's mind. Fear.

Jack remembered from the previous day that when the moon chose Elsa he projected a shadow of Pitch Black onto the floor. At first he didn't really know what he was trying to say, but now he had figured it out. The answer was fear. That was the only thing that it could've been, the only thing linking Pitch and Elsa together. The Boogeyman was going to try and get to Elsa. Jack had to act fast. "I KNOW! I KNOW WHAT THE ANSWER IS!" He exclaimed. The spirit took one of the Queens hands and pressed her palm to his –he cared not for the other guardians watching him. Elsa blushed, unsure of what Frost was going to do next. He leaned in closer and whispered to her. "My lady, I have news. This may shock you but please, don't be afraid. You know I promised to always protect you." The Queen nodded, still slightly confused. "The Boogeyman –Pitch Black who I told you about is coming, coming for you. He is going to try and use fear to get to you. Since your powers become dark and uncontrollable when you are afraid. You cannot fear him. We must make you a guardian straight away. I –we will protect you from him, I swear on my immortal life." Elsa could not do anything but nod. Suddenly she understood everything. Something evil was out to get her, she must not be afraid. Of course that was easier said than done.

After calling a meeting of the guardians Jack told them what he had told Elsa. He was certain this was the reason that Pitch was coming. He made them all vow to protect her with their lives because if the Boogeyman somehow got control of Elsa's powers using fear as his weapon, then the children of the worlds beliefs would be in grave danger. The Queen agreed to the conditions of being a guardian. After all she loved children and would have happily given up her time to help them. There was one small issue though; she didn't know what her centre was. North told her not to worry. That with time and helping the children she or they would figure it out. Bunny did not agree.

Soon the sun was setting in the sky. Casting golden and magenta shadows over the white clouds. It had been a long hard day for everyone. Elsa had found most of it pointless. Since she didn't really want to get involved in the silly arguments that the Easter Bunny was creating. Jack kept on defending Elsa, as did the others. She didn't know what Bunny's problem was, how could he hate her? They had only known each other for a few hours. Eventually she zoned out of the conversation completely and wandered over to the balcony to watch the sun set. She watched the vast array of colours shine in the sky until the stars came up and the sky turned black. By then she had realised it had gone quiet. Slowly she crept back inside, only to find herself in complete darkness. _What is going on? Is there something wrong?_ The Queen panicked. But soon enough the lights came back on to reveal that the room was decorated with banners and balloons. Santa's little elves blew on tiny horns and jingled their little bells. North stood a few feet away from Elsa holding a heavy, old looking book. He flicked over some pages until he found the one he wanted. Just behind the jolly fat man Elsa saw Jack Frost, a crooked grin on his pale face. "Will you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

"I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack flew over to Elsa, picked her up in his arms and spun her around in the air. She had done it, she was officially a guardian. Frost put her back down on the ground, grinning a grin that would've put the Cheshire cat to shame. Now Elsa was sure he felt the same way. The other guardians watched in surprise as they realised what a connection the two of them had. Tooth awed at them embracing each other, North chuckled to himself obviously thinking _I knew it_. Sandy said nothing as usual. Bunny tutted to himself before tapping his foot on the ground. A large hole appeared in the floor, "Well I hate to interrupt mate but I got Easter to prepare for." And with that he disappeared down his rabbit hole. North began laughing when he saw Queen Elsa's quizzical expression. "I thought Easter had just been?" She asked. "Ah, we guardians with holidays don't have it easy like you and Jack, we have to prepare all throughout the year. Of course Tooth has it worse, she and her fairies have to collect teeth 24/7." Elsa looked over at the Tooth Fairy, her feathers shimmered different colours with the moonlight from outside. She was on the balcony flying around frantically, shouting orders to all her tiny fairies that helped her collect the teeth from children all around the world.

"Queen Elsa, you are welcome to stay here if you don't want to make the journey back home in the dead of night. Even with Jack flying that would be pretty harsh weather." Elsa just shook her head but it was Jack who spoke. "Nah, don't worry North, the cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa's eyes widened and she turned to look around at Jack, she had said those exact words almost a year ago when she ran away and built her castle of ice. She remembered the song she sang perfectly too. Jack stared back at her puzzled. Then a wide grin spread across her face. Elsa quickly bowed to North and thanked him for everything, and then she grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him outside. They carried on walking for about half a mile. Jack was really confused. It had looked like Elsa had had some sort of idea but what could it possibly be. The Queen came to an abrupt stop causing Jack to nearly knock her flying. "Elsa? Why did you bring me here?" He asked curiously. The Ice Queen giggled, "I'm going to make me –us an ice castle, like my one back home. Only even bigger!" The spirit was shocked, he didn't think she was being serious about the castle before, he had seen with his own eyes her making the cottage but he didn't think the Queen could have the power to be able to create something of that size.

Elsa pulled her skirts up to her knee and stamped her foot down on the ground. Immediately her signature snowflake appeared in ice. Like she had done the last time, she used a flurry of hand motions and gestures to pull up the snowflake to form the base of the castle. As she crafted the ice she remembered the song from making her first castle. _Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore. _Soon they were suspended from the base of the castle. Long icy spires held it in place while Elsa began work on the walls. _Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door._ Jack stood frozen on the spot. He had never seen anything like it, what she could create. It was pure magic. What shocked him the most though was the big grin on her beautiful face as she moved her arms upwards, pulling tall crystal clear walls from nothing. _I don't care, what they're going to say._ The basic structure of the castle was done; it was three floors and had a large amount of rooms. Blue snowflakes shot out from Elsa's palm towards the ceiling to create a beautiful chandelier above her. _Let the storm rage on._ And then finally she turned her power to herself, creating another long ocean blue dress with long white trails. _The cold never bothered me anyway._

When creating things like these she felt as light as a feather floating on the breeze. All the fear and darkness inside of her was a weight lifted off of her shoulders. Nothing, apart from Jack could make her feel like that. She was completely free. _Oh my God_ she thought. _That's it! OH MY GOD!_

She had finally realised what her centre was, freedom. That's what she would protect in children, the freedom of their childhood. When they were playing with friends and they were as happy as could be. That's what she would protect. She laughed out loud and looked down at her delicate hands, the answer was right there in front of her all that time, in the palm of her hands. The Queen looked over at Jack with excitement he was looking at her craftsmanship in complete awe once again. So she decided to catch him off guard. Elsa flung her arms around Jack Frost's cold neck and hugged him as tight as she could. Happy tears blurred her vision and spilled down her cheeks as she squeezed. Jack was not expecting this and was thrown off guard by her embrace, but he didn't refuse or push her away. Although he did wonder why she had began crying. "My lady, why are you crying? I thought you would be happy becoming a guardian." He frowned. "Oh Jack, I am. Of course I am. I have just found my centre. Building the castle I-It made me realise that I am to protect the freedom in children. That is my centre. I am so happy." Frost pulled away from Elsa to wipe away her tears. He smiled his crooked smile, the one that made the Queen's heart skip a beat. "That is fantastic! I was watching you create this," he gestured to the castle walls, "you have an amazing gift Elsa, I am very lucky to know you and to work along side you. I knew when I saw your face relax and that beautiful smile appear on your face just now when you created this that this is what you were meant to do."

"What build castles from ice?" Jack chuckled and ruffled the top of Elsa's hair "No silly, to be free. To be with us guardians. You have a kind and loving heart Queen Elsa."

The Queen could bear it no longer; she took one step closer to him and wound her hands into his snowy hair. Jack wanted this as much as Elsa did. His hands found the small of her back and pulled her against him, his heart beat like a drum in his chest. They couldn't help but think they were made for each other. Jack leaned in and kissed Elsa's forehead lightly, then her left cheek, then her right, before finally coming to settle on her lips. It felt like electricity pulsing through Elsa's veins, the kiss deepened and they melted into each other. Jack had never felt anything like it; he never wanted to let go. Eventually when they both had to come back for air Jack chuckled and swept a hand over the Queen's flawless cheek. "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." He admitted, making him blush. "Me too." Jack was surprised, _she feels the same way I do, she really does. _Elsa giggled and took out the flower jack had made out of ice for her. She fashioned a clear ice vase and placed it inside and set it on the table. The Ice Queen walked out into the cold winter air, Jack following behind her. He put his arms around Elsa from behind and lifted her off the ground she laughed and screamed as he flew higher into the air with her. They soared above and around the castle. "Look Elle, look at the beauty you can create!" Jack said softly into her ear. Elsa just giggled, "Elle? No one has ever called me that before."

"Well now they have." He grinned and planted another kiss on her pink lips.

That night they sat up and talked non stop (and kissed a bit more) lying together on a bed of snow Elsa created. They admitted their feelings to one another at long last too. "When I first saw you," the spirit of winter began "I thought you were the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Elsa we are so similar, and I can't deny the fact that we were meant to be together. I can't feel heat but when I am with you I feel warm and fuzzy –you know what I mean." Elsa nodded, she did. Upon meeting Jack she began to feel a connection between them. She sure was glad that Jack felt the same. Now she had someone who would always be there for her, to keep her safe.

After a little while the Queens eyes began to droop and she turned over to look at Jack lying next to her. He was already asleep. His mouth was open a little bit and soft snores were escaping. Elsa chuckled to herself, _I cannot believe I have found him, what a lucky person I am._ She nudged closer, careful not to wake him, and placed her head on top of his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. She drifted off to the slow rhythm of his immortal heart.

That night she awoke from a terrible dream, a light sheen of sweat covered her body. Her heart raced and pounded in her ears. The Queen tried to catch her breath while tears slipped down her cheeks. It had begun. Pitch was back.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so terribly sorry i haven't been updating as often, i have had the worst writers block ever! i think i am possibly going to make this about 10 chapters long- maybe more i am not sure, as i am starting writing some more fics to upload (yay) i also dont want to drag on this fic and stretch it so thin its not enjoyable anymore. but pleaaaaase review, it gives me a lot of encouragement to write and it helps to criticize my work too! thank you so much for reading it is lovely to know people are actually enjoying this, thanks.~ Georgia x**

* * *

_The snow was pure white. Too white, too empty. Elsa was wandering alone in a harsh blizzard. The snow blinded her vision and she was slowly suffocating, snow lodged itself in her throat. It came down and settled on her body in thick clumps. Every breath she wheezed felt like flames licking at the base of her lungs. She didn't want to go on any longer. Surrounded by sickening white, all alone, no one was coming to rescue her. The Queen persevered until she couldn't physically go on any longer, still the snow blinded her, only it wasn't snow anymore. Sharp twisted icicles began to fall from the sky and raced towards her before she even had the chance to move, they dug themselves into her skin. The snow turned red. It pooled out from beneath her, spreading like wildfire. Elsa collapsed to the ground with a thud. The flames were no longer in her lungs but they had spread throughout her whole body, eating her alive. And then, black._

That was what had happened in Elsa's dream before she awoke terrified. The screams began, she wasn't even aware that they were coming from her until Jack came running into the room. Tears slid over her cheeks and fell to the ground with a splash. They kept on coming. Jack ran over to Elsa and held her in his arms while she cried. They sat together rocking slightly Jack trying his best to calm the Queen down. It was hard. She sounded hysterical, the sobbing and moaning and screaming. Eventually Elsa began to tire from crying and sat quietly staring into space. Frost took her wet face in between his cold hands and rubbed the tears away with his thumb. "Elle…It's started hasn't it?" She spoke no words and just silently nodded her head. The Queen didn't trust herself to speak for inside she could still feel the flames leaping at her chest. "Why does he do this? Why my precious Queen?" Jack spoke, anger ringing through his voice. They held a long silence before Elsa cleared her burning throat and whispered coarsely. "Maybe he doesn't know any better."

Jack had kissed her after that. Not just a peck, but it was a fierce, hungry kiss, burning with passion and rage. Elsa loved kissing Jack and loved him even more; there was something about that kiss that made the fire inside of her burn brighter than ever. He had insisted on princess carrying her to the guardian's base –even though as Elsa pointed out- it was less than 15 minutes walk away. But Jack refused, he said she wasn't fit enough to walk. Elsa looked down at herself. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, she was wearing no make up and her face was red and blotchy from crying so much. The Ice Queen was wearing Jack's sweater (he had given it to her the night before for comfort) she tugged at the too-long sleeves and breathed in his scent. He smelt like fresh snow and pine needles.

Once they reached the base Jack Frost began telling the guardians that Pitch had begun to give Elsa nightmares. Their battle had started. North walked slowly and cautiously over to the Queen. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "My dear Lady, I know you probably do not want to talk about it but…you need to tell us what happened in your nightmare." Elsa took a deep breath and exhaled. Of course she knew she was going to have to tell them but she didn't like the idea of telling the guardians her fears. But what could she do. "Well… I was alone in a really big blizzard, all I could see was snow and I just kept wandering around in circles aimlessly. The snow started to…suffocate me; it made my lungs burn like they were on fire. Then it began snowing icicles and they dug into my skin, like they were tearing me apart. The snow ran red with my blood and I collapsed," She sighed. "And that's when I woke up screaming." Silence all around, then Jack spoke softly, "It was dreadful, and I thought she was really dying so I rushed to her side. They were screams of pure agony." North stroked his beard in thought. Tooth flew over to Elsa and put her feathered arms around her. "You poor soul, you don't deserve any of this sweetie." Bunny just shook his head. "How do we know you aren't just makin' this up mate?" Elsa was shocked, why would she make something like this up? "I'm not making anything up," she snapped. "And besides what about what the man in the moon said? He said pitch was coming and Jack figured out he was coming for me. Why do you not trust me? What could you possibly have against me?" Tears stung at the outer corners of the Queen's eyes but she blinked them back, she did not want to like fragile in front of the Easter Bunny, he would only think of her as even more pathetic. Bunny cleared his throat and took a step towards her. Being a 6 foot 1 rabbit he easily towered over Elsa, but she stood her ground. " Listen _Queen_ Elsa_,_ I just think you are a waste of time. We guardians don't need _you _messing everything up. You plunged Arendelle into winter during spring. You know what comes in spring Elsa?" His voice rose to a shout now, "EASTER! EASTER COMES THEN! AND YOU HAD TO GO AND FREEZE _EVERYTHING_. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANT? NO EASTER FOR ARENDELLE, NO HOPE! AND GUESS WHAT HAPPENED THEN? NO ONE IN ARENDELLE BELIEVED IN ME. EVEN YEARS LATER NO ONE DOES!" Before the Ice Queen could even open her mouth to reply he tapped his foot on the ground and disappeared into the hole.

Elsa sunk to her knees and sobbed. Jack's face was red with rage, he was about to disappear after Bunny but North put a hand out to stop him. He gestured to Elsa lying on the ground shoulders shaking. "She needs you here Jack, you can't leave her side, you need to be her protector. There is a great darkness coming, I feel it in my belly; we need to be prepared to fight. But we cannot go alone. We need Elsa. We _need_ to find a way to keep her from being afraid, otherwise, I fear for her life." Frost looked over at Elsa, she was as fragile as a flower, but in his heart he knew that she could fight. Her power was stronger than all of the other guardians combined. He vowed to protect her the day he met her. This was different. Everyone was risking their lives to save the children once again. They needed Elsa. He needed Elsa.

Jack decided he didn't care who saw what he was about to do. He was sure they all knew he liked Elsa anyway. The Spirit of Winter knelt on the floor next to the Queen. He noticed little spikes were beginning to form on the floor at her feet. She was still crying, but now when her tears headed to the floor they froze over and shattered. She was afraid. Jack couldn't let her be. He took her cold hands in his own and pulled her onto his knee. His arms wrapped around her waist as she curled into him. Softly whispering words of encouragement into her hair. Once again she stopped crying and sat up. Jack looked into her swollen red eyes with sympathy. Bunny could be mean but he had never seen him like that before. _It can't just be the fact she froze spring for Arendelle, there is something really weird going on with Bunny. I will find out what, I cannot have him upsetting my Elsa like this_. He thought. Frost pressed his lips to the Ice Queens forehead, immediately the warmth spread through him again. Before he met Elsa he was sure that no one could make that happen. Now it had Jack never wanted to let her go ever again. He leaned in closer to Elsa, aware that Sandy, Tooth and North were eyeing them suspiciously. "I promise you Elle, I- I promise you that I will be here. Always and forever." And he kissed her.

"Always and Forever." She repeated.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack flew Elsa back to their castle that night. They had stayed and tried to work out a schedule for the guardians to take turns protecting the Queen. Sandy would be mornings, Tooth during the day and Jack during the night. Elsa was happy with this, she knew Bunny wouldn't want to be around her and North sort of intimidated her with his big bushy eyebrows. She liked Sandy and Tooth, and of course she liked Jack. The Ice Queen couldn't explain to anyone what she felt for Jack, but it was something. It was like he had melted that layer of frost over her heart that no one could get through. But somehow he had, and she had let him. Elsa had always believed that she was alone, all of her life she spent in confinement. She never thought anyone could love her. Anna and Jack had proved her wrong. _Anna_ she thought. _Oh I know you will be worried about me._ Elsa needed to see her sister, for she missed her terribly. After all she would have forever with Jack and only a limited amount of years with Anna. _I'll get Jack to take me to her in the morning._

That night the Spirit of Winter stayed up most of the night talking to Queen Elsa. Everything about her was interesting and beautiful; she looked as pure and innocent as freshly fallen snow. But underneath her exterior he knew the pain that had changed her, she wasn't as innocent as one might think. The thought of how alone and hurt she would've felt pained Jack. Why hadn't he found her earlier and helped her? Given her someone to talk to who was like her? In the end he decided it could not be helped that he wasn't there, at least he could take care of her now. They had forever. "Elle?" Elsa looked up at him. She was sat facing him with her legs around his waist. "Yes Jack what is it?" Jack chuckled. "Nothing Elsa it's just…I think I'm falling in love with you." Elsa stared at Frost wide-eyed, she loved him more than words could express but she didn't think that he could ever feel as strongly as she did. Had he just admitted it? The Queen leaned her cold forehead against his. "I love you more."

Jack kissed her then. Softly at first carefully placing his hands around her waist and circling up her back. But then he began to pick up the pace and soon they had a rhythm going. The beating of their immortal hearts matched each other's and pounded in Elsa's ears. After what seemed like forever she pulled away and planted kisses along his cheekbone to the tip of his ear and then back down to his jaw line. She finally came to a stop at his chin where she pressed her lips to once more and rested her forehead to. Jack started to make strange, soft noises under his breath that indicated to Elsa to continue. The Queen put her hands underneath his frosty sweatshirt; surprisingly he was quite muscular for someone so skinny and light on their feet. He grinned at Elsa and pulled the sweater over his head in one swift movement. She took a deep breath in. Elsa knew what was going to happen, of course she wanted it as much as Jack but he had probably done it a thousand times and well, she hadn't done it. Ever.

Frost picked her up unexpectedly and buried his face in Queen Elsa's neck; her legs were wrapped tight around his waist while he carried her over to the bedroom.

The next morning Elsa woke up screaming again. More nightmares. Only this time it was much, much, much worse. It was awful; she couldn't keep her hands from trembling. Her whole body was shaking and sweat dripped down from her nose and forehead. Queen Elsa swept a hand over her face and lay back into the pillows. She began to cry violently, still screaming till her lungs burned.

_Knocking on the door. Elsa cowered in the corner of the room, "Go away Anna!" she screamed. "But Elsa I never see you anymore, please come out the door!" The thought of putting her sister in danger struck fear into the heart of young Elsa. "NO!" sharp icicles shot out from Elsa's palms and formed a semicircle around the door. She screamed again and pulled her gloves on. "Elsa…I am going to force the door open." The young princess of Arendelle's eyes widened and a no formed in her throat, but before she could let it out the door swung open and Anna ran into the room. There were two high-pitched screams and then dead silence. Blood pooled around Elsa's feet and tears welled in her eyes. She looked up at her younger sister. Anna looked as beautiful as ever, two red-brown plaits either sides of her head, ocean blue eyes and freckles splayed across her nose and cheeks. Only it wasn't her Anna, the colour was quickly draining out of her usually rosy cheeks and red was beginning to stain the front of her blue nightgown. There was also a grotesquely large spiked icicle poking out from between her ribs. Elsa screamed and ran over to her sister, but it was too late. There was too much red, too much blood. _That's where it all ended.

After what seemed like hours of tears and screams Elsa realised that the castle was very quiet; too quiet. She turned over on the bed and saw Jack's empty space. Panicked, she quickly pulled herself together and searched the castle top to bottom shouting his name. "Jack Frost it's not funny, come out RIGHT NOW!" Her heartbeat pounded hard against her lungs making it hard to breathe. He wasn't here. But someone else was, Elsa turned around and gasped. It was Pitch.

* * *

When Jack had left Elsa she was fast asleep, there was no way that she looked like she was in any danger, besides he had already called tooth to take over for a few hours and she was on her way. There was just something that he needed to find out, something that involved the Easter Bunny. He felt terrible as he kissed the top of the Queens head and jumped up onto the icy balcony. Immediately it frosted over his touch, he whispered "Wind, take me to the Warren." And he was gone.

Bunny was surprised at Jack's unexpected visit. He knew Jack didn't like him very much so it must have been something important. When Frost landed Bunny gave him a welcoming smile, "Welcome Jack! What brings you here?" he said warmly. Jack however did not return the warm smile; his face was as icy as ever. "Bunny!" he began, "Explain yourself! What is it you have against Elsa? WHY DO YOU HATE HER SO MUCH?" Jack was screaming by now, his staff was poised ready to strike and frosty swirls were forming underneath his bare feet. Bunny took a step back frightened, he didn't want to tell jack the truth yet at the same time he didn't want to lie. He was in a bit of a pickle. Jack growled low in his throat, "Tell me now Bunny! This could kill my dear girl." This shocked the Easter Bunny _my dear girl_ he thought _I knew there was something going on between them_. Bunny wasn't pleased by this news. At last he decided to tell Jack Frost, the Guardian of fun the truth. He took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Jack… don't you understand it is because I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**hello :) i'd just like to say a big thank you to everyone who is reading this. it means a lot as i have said before. i think i threw off a lot of people with the end of my last chapter, it was funny to read peoples reactions to it. don't worry i just like to write evil cliffhangers -muhahaha- all will be revealed in this chapter. as always please review with your thoughts and criticisms. thank you. ~Georgia **

Jack looked at Bunny, shock, horror and confusion all clear on his pale face. He dropped his aggressive stance and cocked his head to the side. Frost had never thought about Bunny in this way, it had simply never crossed his mind. He thought Bunny hated him, like, seriously despised him. In the three years Jack had got to know him their relationship had developed…from loathing to dislike. But never ever –never did he think the guardian of Hope would have any sort of feelings towards him. Jack loved Elsa, more than anyone but her would ever know. So obviously he did not return any of the feelings. He looked closely at Bunny, to be quite honest he felt no attraction to him. After all he was a giant angry Australian rabbit. That wasn't what Jack was looking for. Bunny caught him staring and burst into laughter. This angered Jack, his staff poked into Bunny's sternum. "YOU BETTER BE JOKING!" This only made the Easter Bunny laugh harder; he was practically doubled over choking on his own laughter. "You actually believed me! You fool Jack." More chortling, "HA! You actually thought I love you." This made Jack even more confused, he pushed harder at Bunny's chest. So hard in fact that he toppled backwards and lay sprawled on the floor. "I am going to give you one more chance you twat," Jack spat. "Tell me why –and I want the truth –why you seem to despise my girlfriend so bloody much." Bunny sighed casually. "Well Jack, there isn't really an explanation to it. I have just taken an extreme disliking to her. That is all."

Clearly, this answer wasn't good enough for Jack, as he swung his Staff up and landed a hard blow to Bunny's chest. It completely knocked the wind out of him. He lay there gasping for breath pure hatred in his teary eyes until Frost spoke. "You will leave her alone. You will not talk to her. You will not taunt her. You try anything and I swear I will kill you, guardian or no guardian. I will kill you." And he took off, leaving the Easter Bunny alone to regain his breath.

* * *

Queen Elsa screamed as shadows engulfed the whole room. Pitch's laughter echoed all around. Elsa was terrified, if Jack had been there it wouldn't have been as bad, he gave her strength. Plus, it helped that he had battled with Pitch before. "What do you want with me Pitch Black?" Her voice came out in a rough whisper. The Boogeyman's laughter grew louder as the shadow grew smaller; it continued to do so until he was standing a few feet away from the Queen. Elsa shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, she couldn't feel the cold but he certainly gave off an icy aurora. Pitch stopped laughing and moved towards Elsa, she instinctively backed away from him. He laughed again "I thought you would be putting up more of a fight _Queen Elsa." _The Ice Queen said nothing; she didn't trust herself to speak. Her heart pounded so hard she thought it was going to burst right through her rib cage. She needed to calm herself down, and fast. The Queen focused her breaths; she would fight Pitch, even without Jack. She readied herself for battle. Pitch eyed Elsa suspiciously, a large black horse appeared from the palm of his hand. Queen Elsa's eyes widened, she knew Sandy could perform such magic but she had never seen anything look so dark and scary. She took a deep breath and cracked her knuckles, she could beat him. Elsa knew she _had_ to beat him. Icy spikes formed in her hand but she did not release them yet. "You never answered my question. What do you want from me Pitch Black?" He cocked his head to the side and frowned slightly. "I want you. I want your power. It will be mine. Even if I have to kill you!" That's when the black horse charged towards Elsa.

* * *

Jack was flying as fast as he could to Elsa, something was wrong. He could sense it in the winds. On the way he bumped into the Tooth Fairy, "Tooth? Didn't I tell you to protect Elsa?" Tooth went red and stammered. "I-I am sorry Jack. I got held back by one of my fairies, I am truly sorry I couldn't be quicker." Jack rolled his eyes and sighed at Tooth. That obviously meant Elsa was alone and unprotected. They were about three quarters of the way to Jack and the Queen's Ice castle when they began to hear the screaming. It pierced their ears, the sound was deafening. Jack knew that scream, he remembered the past night when she screamed. It was Elsa.

Frost and Tooth flew like they had never flown before. But still Jack was ahead; he needed to get to Elsa as soon as possible. _God damn it, _he thought angry with himself, _this is entirely my fault, why did I leave my precious Elsa? I COULD'VE JUST TAKEN HER WITH ME TO BUNNY! _They carried on flying Jack silently cursing to himself and praying that she was alive and okay. The screams were louder now; they were agonisingly high pitched. They arrived at the castle after what seemed like forever. Tooth was shattered but adrenaline was pumping through Jack's veins like never before. He was going to save Elsa. No matter what the cost was. He pointed his staff at the window and used to wind to open it. Frost flew at full speed to where the screams seemed to be coming from; it was their bedchamber. He dropped to the ground and opened the door a slither to see what was happening.

Pitch stood in one corner of the room laughing at himself and grinning such a grin it made Jack wince _oh no, he's got to her_. Elsa was in the other corner. Tears were running down her flawless cheeks as she screamed, icicles shot from her hands in short blasts. Jack angled his view so he could he what, or whom, she was up against. About a dozen of Pitch's nightmares were racing towards the Ice Queen, she was knocking them down with her powers but more were coming from Pitch's palms. Jack looked closely at Elsa, her hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat and she was gasping for breath. Jack was horrified, she wasn't going to last much longer. He looked back at Pitch, who was standing in front of the door to their ensuite bathroom. The Boogeyman didn't look tired at all. That's when the idea struck him.

He sprinted and took off into the air as quietly as possible. All Jack Frost had to do was catch Pitch off guard –and he knew exactly how to do it. There was a frosted over window outside, Jack knew it was the window of the ensuite. He quietly opened the window with his powers and slipped inside, tiptoeing over to the door where Pitch was just on the other side. _3…2…1…_ Jack opened the doors and trapped Pitch at the neck with his staff. He pulled harder and harder choking him. When Elsa saw Jack her tense face relaxed and she smiled. She defeated all of the remaining nightmares and walked up to Jack and the defenceless Boogeyman. "I swear to you Pitch Black, that you will never ever get me on your side. For I am a guardian and as long as I am around I will fight you. You will never take over from us. We will not allow you to harm the children or the guardians, you will never win." Jack looked at Elsa, he was so proud of her in that moment. But he made the mistake of loosening his grip on Pitch. The Boogeyman flung his head back so it connected with Jack's. There was a sickening _crack_ as they collided. Jack was thrown to the ground unconscious. The Ice Queen screamed and rushed to Jack's side, propping his head on her lap. He was breathing, but barely. His chest rose and fell at an irregular rhythm. She glared directly at Pitch who was now doubled over laughing. "GET OUT!" she screamed, "GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Pitch looked startled at her tone and then began to chuckle again. "No, because frankly I'm having too much fun. Now, to finish you both off." He grinned at Elsa with his little pointed teeth as the black sand began to swirl in his palm again. But he didn't have time to throw it. The Queen gave a mighty roar as she rose up from the ground and aimed an icicle straight at Pitch's heart. Black sludgy blood pooled around the open wound in his chest. Elsa screamed and threw another; this one landed and went directly through his stomach. For a moment she could see the castle wall right through him, but the sight was quickly blocked by more of the thick black fluid. Pitch looked up at Elsa and then back it his wounds astonished. Nothing could kill him; it was impossible for he was immortal. But there he was bleeding to death in front of the two new guardians. Pain flowed in every little crevice of his body, Pitch screamed in agony as the dark blood began to dribble down his chin. Elsa held her stomach; the sight of it was disgusting. She had never wanted to kill anyone but now she had.

Pitch's last words were. "Fear will always win, you little bitch."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for not uploading sooner, but tbf i have been preparing for 7 tests this week [ew] but it is a bad excuse i am sorry! omg tension is building in this story now, as always please tell me what you think of my story~**

* * *

Elsa looked back over at Jack, baby blue translucent blood was beginning to form a halo around his white hair; turning it the colour of a tropical sea. Queen Elsa had of course never seen a tropical sea, but that's the colour she imagined it looking like. She dropped to her knees beside him and pressed her cheek to his chest. Luckily, he was still breathing. Elsa was scared; the kind of scared that chilled you to the bone. She put her hand down on the floor, almost immediately the blood around Jack's head froze. She jerked her hand away unable to touch Frost, afraid she would hurt him even more than Pitch already had.

That was when Tooth finally reached the ice palace. The atmosphere was strange; she knew something bad had happened. One of the windows was open and so she flew right through into whatever sight awaited her. She could not have prepared for the sight she saw. Pitch Black's body was crumpled in an uncomfortable heap in the middle of the floor. Thick gooey liquid that looked like tar pooled around and on him. It took a while for Tooth to realise that the tar was actually blood. His blood and he was dead. The Tooth Fairy screamed. She didn't think it was possible for him to die and yet it looked like he was very much dead. The fairy scoured across the room looking for Jack. Her eyes rested upon him. It wasn't what she had expected to see at all, Elsa was kneeling down next to his body. She screamed again and flew over to the Queen and Jack. "OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!" Elsa's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. Tears were running down her face making her mascara run black onto her cheeks and clothes. "Help him." She croaked. Tooth noticed that Jack was still breathing and sighed with relief. They had to get him back to North he knew how to cure head injuries. Queen Elsa took one arm and Tooth took the other as they hoisted him up and carried him outside. It took a good half an hour to drag him over the snow and to the guardian's headquarters. Especially since Elsa insisted on bringing his staff too, in case he woke up.

When they got inside North whisked Jack up in his arms and laid him down on a large bead, much like on in a hospital. "Now…" he began, "Us guardians heal pretty quickly and don't bleed much, but when it comes to a knock on the head things are a little more, uh, complicated." He started working on Frost straight away. Not once taking his eyes away from the unconscious boy. Various tubes were stuck into his arms, loud beeping machines on the other end of them. The bleeding seemed to have stopped but the Queen reckoned he had lost a lot of blood considering the amount that still stained his hair and her dress. Not to mention the castle floor.

Eventually North pulled his attention from Jack when Tooth began to tell him that Pitch was dead. The Ice Queen didn't have time to explain to Tooth before so they all went into Santa's living room and sat by the fire. Sandy joined them too; Bunny was nowhere to be seen. Elsa began to explain what had happened to her and Jack. She began with explaining her latest nightmare. Tooth and North exchanged worrying glances as she explained the nightmare of her sister's death. Then Elsa proceeded to tell them how when she woke up Jack wasn't there and how she got really scared. She explained that Pitch came into the room in the form of a shadow and then his nightmares attacked her, how she fought against them as best she could but they just kept coming. How Frost had suddenly appeared from behind Pitch and started choking him with his staff. Elsa took a sharp intake of breath; she was going to have to tell them how she killed the Boogeyman. "And… then I said some stuff about how he would never win and he should leave us alone. That's when Jack loosened his grip." She paused to compose herself, "and then Pitch flung his head back and it made this huge _crack_ Jack was sent flying into the wall." Elsa gritted her teeth together as another tear slipped down her cheek. "I killed him…I-I got really angry and I was scared because I thought Jack was dead. I saw the castle walls turn red as they had done previously and I just threw one of my icicles at him. It stuck in his chest. But –I wanted him dead. So I threw another and it went _through_ him. I tried not to throw up when I realised what I had just done. He looked at me really weirdly and then said something like 'fear will always win' and that's when he died." She looked down at her shaking hands, not trusting herself to look at the people who would most likely hate her now.

North's laughter shook the whole room. Elsa looked up confused, why was he laughing? "Oh Queen Elsa, for years we have been trying to get rid of him and you just go and kill him _by accident_." He laughed some more unable to control himself. Tooth looked worriedly at Elsa before smiling. "Are you okay your majesty?" Elsa didn't really know if she was okay or if she wasn't. She just shook her head a tiny bit. "Is Jack going to be okay?" The Queen asked North. "Yeah, he shall probably wake up tomorrow, like I said we heal pretty fast." Elsa sighed with relief. "Okay then, lots of things have happened today. I would like to see my sister please, just to clear my head. May you take me to her?"

Arendelle wasn't too far away from the North Pole but it was still quite a journey. Since Jack was out cold she had to get a ride with North on his Sleigh. The ride was bumpy and rough but she persevered, Elsa needed to see her sister. After the dream she had last night the Queen did not know what was awaiting her. The thought of Anna actually being dead chilled Elsa to the bone. All she could do was hope that when they got there Anna would be there to greet her.

When the time came to land the Ice Queen held on tight, the sleigh ground to a halt near the castle where Anna and Kristoff now lived. Since Elsa had returned from the North Mountain and they all lived happily ever after (well, not Elsa but…) Anna and Kristoff had had 2 children. Lacey and Oliver, Lacey was 2 years old and Oliver was just 6 months. They loved their auntie Elsie very much, every day she would sing them to sleep and they would ask her "Do the magic! Do the magic!" just like Anna had done when they were little. The Queen could not wait to see her sister and her children; she was even excited to see Olaf and Sven! Elsa picked up her skirts and ran all the way to the castle gates, nearly tripping along the way. The guards saw it was the Queen and quickly opened the gates for her. Elsa did not stop running, not until she could see Anna. She ran through the long labyrinth of corridors until she reached Anna's bedchamber, where she knew she would be.

The sight she was greeted with was not as expected, Kristoff was cradling Anna in his muscular arms. From the door Elsa could not see what was wrong, but she could hear the wails escaping Kristoff's mouth. Panicked and already out of breath the Queen stumbled over to Anna and Kristoff, up close she could see what was wrong. Anna had been stripped of her nightgown (it was lying in shreds on the floor) and right along her naked body there was deep scratch and bite wounds. In fact a part of her skin on her leg had been torn off and hung limply, dripping blood onto the carpeted floor. Elsa wretched and stumbled backwards. Anna could not be dead; it was impossible, she had seen her just a few days ago before she left for the North Pole. _My sister is dead_ Elsa thought_ she isn't coming back this time_. Kristoff carefully laid her back on the bed with shaky hands. Blood was soaked into the white sheets and spread in strange patterns on the wall. Elsa started screaming until her throat was raw. Every part of her body was shaking, she embraced Kris and together they sat on the floor crying until one of the maids eventually came in. The maid screamed when she saw the Princess on the bed, but she closed her mouth and spoke with a lump in her throat. "My lady, what ever has happened?" Elsa detached herself from Kristoff's iron grip and spoke clearly, despite the tears flowing down her cheeks. "My sister, Princess Anna has been murdered. She was murdered by Pitch Black." The Queen of Arendelle pointed to the wall where the blood had been splattered, at first she had thought it was randomly sprayed but when she blinked away the tears she saw the words 'Fear will always win' written on the wall in her dead sisters blood. Elsa didn't kill Pitch quick enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is it... the last chapter. i'm sorry again for not uploading sooner but I had the worst writers block after writing the last chapter (_) but here we are. I am really going to miss this story *sobs* but I am working on a few others to do with my favourite books so look forward to them! please please pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review this last chapter and tell me what you thought of the ending. love as always~ Georgia x**

* * *

Jack could hear people talking around him. He could not make out the words as the sounds were just like a bee buzzing past him; but he knew whose voices they were. Sandy's, Tooth's and Bunny's. God if Jack could've strangled Bunny there and then, but the dark pulled him back under and the voices were gone. Jack struggled to wake back up but it was like treading through the thickest mud. Trying to break free but only sinking father in. Eventually Frost stopped struggling and let go. He did not have the energy, so he slept, and he dreamt.

He dreamt of Elsa at various stages of her life. As a little baby with just a little wisp of her platinum blonde hair; as a toddler first discovering her amazing powers. Then it moved to when Anna was born and Elsa was looking over at her sister, hand outstretched and her parents screamed for her not to touch the newborn baby. Then Anna and Elsa playing in the snow together laughing. Something strange happened then. Jack's dream stopped abruptly and skipped past most of Elle's life, to the point where she ran away from Arendelle. He watched it as if from a distance, observing her creating her ice castle and listening to the song she sang. He felt every surge of emotion with her, every prickle of freedom and fear. It was heartbreaking. Then the black came over him again.

* * *

The floor underneath the Ice Queen's body began to frost over; it ran up the walls until the whole room was completely frozen, when Elsa saw this she screamed and ran out of the castle. Kristoff shouted after her but he could not leave his young children so he sat and wept on the cold floor. Queen Elsa ran like she had never ran before, she couldn't think straight, everything was jumbled up. But one thing flashed in front of her eyes like it was written in blinking lights, it read 'Your sister is dead'. The sight of North's sleigh snapped her back into focus, she picked up her skirts and ran ever faster, Santa saw her and immediately readied the reindeer for take off. The sight of her tangled hair, torn dress, bloody hands and wet face was enough to confirm North's suspicions. Pitch _had_ killed Elsa's sister. The Queen reached the sleigh at last and they took to the skies. North did not know what to say to Elsa, so he just put one of his huge muscular arms around her fragile shoulders in the hope that it might offer her some comfort. Regardless the Queen still sobbed. He figured the best thing for her was to get her back to the base and let her calm down and see Jack.

When they arrived back at the North Pole Elsa had almost stopped crying, it had been reduced to a soft whimper. North wasn't taking any chances and princess carried her inside to the other guardians. Tooth immediately flew over to them and helped the Queen down onto a comfortable armchair; the fairy gave a little shake of her head towards North, with a solemn look on her face. Santa's eyes widened with something Elsa could not decipher, horror? Shock? Sadness? She did not know, but it was something bad. North half-ran-half-stumbled out of the room and down the long stretch of corridor, his feet made heavy thumping sounds with each step. The thumping pounded in Elsa's ears until she passed out.

The Queen finally awoke by the fireplace. An amber haze covered everything in the room, softening the harsh colours. Her heart was slamming with such a force against her ribs she felt sure it was going to rip itself out of her body. Something was definitely wrong. She remembered the look on North's face as he ran down the corridor, _Jack_… she thought. _Oh God no…_ Elsa wretched and covered her mouth, her whole body was shaking. Hastily, she stood up and bolted down the lonely hallway to Frost.

When she reached Jack's side there were more tubes sticking out of his arms at obscure angles, nasal cannulas protruded from his nose and wrapped around his ears to help him breathe too. He was always pale but his face was now a sickly grey colour. The life was draining out of him quicker than they thought possible. The heart monitor beeping at his side began to slow down as Elsa knelt by his bed holding limp hand. Tears slipped silently down the Queen's face; she softly whispered prayers to God. He could not let her lose the only family she had left. The thought of being alone stuck fear into the Ice Queens heart. Frost began to spiral out from underneath her knees, it continued to spread to the corners of Jack's bed and encircle him. But it did not touch him. The heart monitor was gradually getting slower, with one last bit of hope Elsa looked up to the moon and screamed as loud as she could "PLEASE! SAVE HIM! I WILL DO ANYTHING, JUST SAVE HIM!" Elsa collapsed and laid her cheek against the now icy floor, it was no use, no one could save him.

Just as the Queen of Arendelle had given up every slither of hope she had left in her the room lit up a strange blue-white. She stood up frozen on the spot and looked out of the window. The strangest thing was happening, the moon was getting bigger –no, it was coming closer to the window. The light was so bright Elsa could barely look but it seemed to be concentrated on Jack. It shimmered in the air with one last burst of light before exploding into tiny snowflakes. They rained down on Jack and almost immediately the colour returned to his face. The Queen sighed with relief; once again she looked up at the moon. "Thank you, thank you! You saved his life and I am eternally grateful." She said as she bowed and then ran towards Jack grinning like the Cheshire cat. He was not yet awake but he was going to be okay. Tears of Joy slipped down the Queen's face and she felt him squeeze her hand in reassurance. All the other guardians came pouring into the room with big smiles on their faces, even Bunny. _Maybe he does have some feelings after all._ Elsa thought. But those thoughts were quickly put aside for Jack was grumbling and began to open his eyes.

The first thing he saw when he woke up was Elsa's pale tear-stained face; she was smiling down at him and laughing slightly. The last thing he remembered was the look on her face when she had stood up to Pitch and how proud he had been of her. She had filled the hole in his cold heart with warmth and love. There way no way he was ever going to leave her now. They would be together forever and that was the end of it. He remembered the dream of Elsa's childhood where she was alone and helpless, desperate for company but afraid of herself. Jack could never let her feel like that again. He was hers and she was his. He cupped his hand over her cheek and said as steadily as he could through tears of his own.

"Elsa I love you. There is no one that I would rather spend my forever with but you. I will love you until the end of time, and if there is a time after that I shall love you then. I promise to never leave your side; night and day I will be there for you. When the sun rises I will be there. When the sun sets I want to be watching it with you. So what I am trying to say is, Elsa I love you and I want to be yours forever. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

More tears spilled down Elsa' face as she replied. "I love you and I do not ever want to lose you again. For I am yours and you are mine until the end. Should we ever be separated, I will never cease searching. I will always find you. For without you I am incomplete. Of course I will marry you Jack Frost, I love you!"

And they sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

**Four and a Half Years Later**

Elsa sat on the windowsill of the study room watching her little girl play with her father in the snow. The Queen Jack had abandoned their ice castle in the North Pole and moved back to Arendelle. Their marriage was widely celebrated across the kingdom. People came from all corners of the globe to see the ceremony. At their marriage Jack had been pronounced the Ice King of Arendelle. They had lived in Arendelle peacefully for a good few years now with Kristoff and his children. The kingdom had never forgotten the loss of their Princess. Every year on her birthday they set off fireworks and released lanterns into the sky to remember her. Kristoff had had it tough on his own with two children but with Elsa and Jack around he coped a lot better. His little girl Lacey was the image of her mother, even at only 6 years old. Oliver was only 4 and a half but Elsa could see parts of Anna in him already. He had her blue-green eyes and her nose but had a messy mop of blonde hair just like his fathers.

Three years ago Elsa had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, she had named her Anna after her much beloved sister. The little girl had snow white hair like Jack's but she looked so much like Elsa it was eerie. Anna had powers like her mother, but she also had her fathers power to fly; Elsa wasn't going to hide her away like her own parents had done, making her afraid of everyone. She loved to play with Lacey and Oliver and have snowball fights. To control her powers Elsa had learnt to be worry free. That was exactly was she planned to teach her child. To embrace the power she possesses.

Nothing had changed in Elsa and Jack's relationship. They still loved each other as much as they did back when they first met. Nothing was ever going to change that. Especially since they had yet another baby on the way. They ruled the kingdom with wisdom and passion. Although sometimes they were needed by the guardians and had to leave their home. But they loved their work and embraced helping to save the children of the world from danger. Their relationships with all the other guardians had improved over the years, they were even friends with Bunny! Tooth was Elsa's best friend now; the bond between them was almost as strong as Elsa and Jack's.

Every year on the anniversary of them meeting Jack took Elsa to the ice castle that she created and where she killed the Boogeyman. Nothing much had changed there apart from there was no longer Pitch's black ichor all over the floor. It was a reminder to them that love will always overcome even the strongest force of evil.

* * *

**THE END...**


End file.
